


Ramen

by Kaogummi



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Ramen, i hope this is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaogummi/pseuds/Kaogummi
Summary: Ruki being a Ramen Restaurant owner and Reita loving Ramen very much
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 11





	Ramen

**Author's Note:**

> I don`t even know what I am doing. I talked to Snaked_Lows about the lack of Reituki Fanfictions so here I am.  
> This is my first Fanfiction since years so I appreciate every honest opinion.  
> I also don´t use english on a daily basis anymore so forgive every mistake. I still hope you get what I wanted to say :D  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy~

It was his favorite Restaurant. Ramen was also his favorite food but he also came here to calm down a little when he had a stressful day at work. It was a small shop. He discovered him by accident. It was a little more than half a year ago since he discovered the shop and ever since he visited the Shop weekly. Not only because of the Ramen but also because of the cute owner. It was the best combination for him. It was a small shop on a main street called NIL. It was a pretty popular Shop. The owner was friendly and the ambience was lovely.

It was raining when he swiftly entered the little shop. He put his umbrella beside when he was greeted with a big smile and a warm welcome. 

„Welcome! I was afraid you did not come this week. It is already Sunday! “, the brown haired owner said. Reita smiled a little as he sat down „ I know, I am sorry. I had so much to do with work. I‘m happy I could manage to come here today “„Oh I see, well at least you could do it today. You want the usual?“ „Yes please“, Reita smiled. His day was awful but as soon as he saw the Brown Haired one smile, everything was forgotten. It started all with a little crush but soon developed into way more.

The shop was pretty empty which surprised Reita. Usually most of the seats where taken and he sometimes even had to wait a little to get a free seat.

“There are not a lot costumes today” Reita casually determined.

The cute shop owner sighted. “Yes and I don’t know why. I only had about 10 costumers today. So I was really really happy to see you today. Not only because you are a costumer but also because I like talking to you.” He smiled at the end and blushed very slightly while preparing the Ramen.

“Oh I See. Maybe I should drink a beer to celebrate?“ They both laughed and Ruki gave him a Beer. “Yeah you should.”

Reita watched the brown haired one preparing the food. He loved watching him. Maybe it was his chance of getting to know the other one better? He was the only costumer. It was the first time for them to be alone. Usually the place was crowded so they only spoke a few words. He really wanted to know more about the other one. His crush lasted to long for his liking and it hurt. He never was the person to take the first step so he would be surprised if he would manage to do him now but there is nothing against being friend right? He didn`t knew if the other one was interested in men anyway and he would be too embarrassed to ask.

He took a sip from his beer, breathed in one last time until he finally took the first step. “Why did you open up a Ramen-shop?”. The other one looked surprised as if he didn`t expected the blond one to ask something. But he smiled happily. He didn’t know why but he liked the other one. And not only because he was a regular costumer. “Hmmm, I don`t know actually. When I still went to middle school my friends and me used to visit this one Ramen-shops near our school all the time. I liked the atmosphere there because it wasn`t a typical shop you know? It was more like an Izakaya but we were always allowed to go there after school. Sadly the Shop closed a few years after I educated and I never found a similar place. So I thought, why not open up one myself? And as you can see, I did! It`s pretty exhausting sometimes but I always been a workaholic.” He laughed “Oh my, what am I talking”. A small giggle followed, “I didn`t want to bother you with all kind of information. But I love my shop and my job. I am happy I was able to re-create a similar atmosphere. I hope people can experience the same feelings”. He smiled, having a finished bowl of fresh Ramen in his hand. “Anyway, here you go~ I hope it tastes good!” He handed over the hot bowl of Ramen. “Ah thank you! Itadakimasu” Reita separated his Chopsticks, took a deep breath to smell the wonderful aroma of the Ramen. He knew why he loved this restaurant so much. The Ramen tasted wonderful and in general, this was the best night he had since a few weeks. Nobody entered the shop after him so they both had some time to get to know each other. They talked about a lot of different things: past, jobs, Ramen, hobbies. He felt like he got a little more close to the other one. It was a little past midnight when Reita decided to finally head home. “Thank you so much for staying tonight. I still wonder why nobody came though…”Ruki seemed worried. “Don`t worry. I bet tomorrow your place will be filled with people again” Reita tried to cheer up the other one. “I hope you are right~” With that Reita left the Shop.

After their conversation Reita visited the shop the next day to and even the day after. But again, the shop was pretty empty. Only a few costumes who visited the shop but mostly, Reita was alone with Ruki. As happy as he was about all the little chit-chats he had with Ruki, he started to worry about the situation too. He knew a few things about Ruki now so he could see that this situation was getting to Ruki. He really hoped the situation will be cleared soon because he couldn’t stand seeing the other one thorn out. He wanted cheerful Ruki back.

It was still raining when he left the shop. It was raining season in Japan but it was a little too much rain for his liking. They had rain for a week now. He sighted until he opened his umbrella and started to make his way home. The street was unusual empty. It was already late but there been barley any people. He put out his phone and strolled a little threw Twitter when he stumbled across a posting about Rukis Ramen-shop. It was more or less a hate posting, telling everyone to stop going to the Ramen-shop because of hygienic reasons. It must be a liar right? Maybe this was the reason why nobody entered the shop the past week?

He decided to ask the other one the next time he went there. The posting was from a guy named Mark. If Ruki knew this guy?

But thanks to work he wasn`t able to visit the shop for a whole week and when he finally was able to ,he felt bad and exhausted. All he wanted to do was going back home, laying down but he missed the brown-haired one and also he hadn`t had Ramen for a full week. What a disaster. When he entered the shop he saw Ruki sitting in a corner of his shop. He looked even more worried and even more exhausted? If that was even possible.

“Ruki, are you okay?” “…What?” Ruki looked surprised and irritated about someone speaking. “Oh Reita…. I didn`t hear you entering the shop..” Ruki stood up and tried to smile a little. Yet again, the shop was empty. Does this mean he is the first costumer today?

“What is going on Ruki?” “I don`t know. It gets worse from day to day. I don`t even know what to do. If this goes on I can`t pay my bills anymore. I even had to sent home all my employees… I`m sorry, I don`t want to bother you with my stuff. Do you want something to eat?” Ruki tried to be professional but you could clearly see that he had no energy left. “Ruki… come on. I feel like I know you a little now. You are worried. No need to play it over” Reita tried to comfort Ruki, making him feel like he could trust him.

“Btw, do you know a guy named Mark?” “Yes, why?” “He posted something on Twitter, telling everyone to stop visiting your shop because of hygienic reasons. Who is this guy” Ruki looked shocked, he hesitated until he finally answered “Well we had some sort of.. relationship”. “Relationship?” Reita asked irritated. What kind of Relationship? “Yes you know.. a ....romantic relationship” Ruki blushed slightly and looked away, not sure if he sad something wrong. Being gay wasn’t a common thing and it’s definitely nothing to tell anybody openly. “Anyway, he is my ex-boyfriend now. I broke up with him because of a few reasons. He didn’t take it well so I guess this is his sort of revenge. What a bastard, why is he destroying my business. Nothing against harming me but this goes far behind ...”

Reita looked irritated . Ruki was gay? That means he likes boys? That means he maaaybe has a chance of dating Ruki? “I hope it doesn’t bother you that I am gay? Usually it’s something I keep private but I felt like sharing it with you because of this whole situation...” Ruki looked anxious. He totally took Reitas face wrong.

“Ohhh no no no. I am just shocked that... your ex-boyfriend is such a douche.” He couldn’t tell Ruki that he was happily shocked because it now means that he might have a very very little chance of getting a little more from Ruki then just being a friend or a costumer. If he only had the courage to ask the other one out...

“Yes, I don´t know why he did it. I know he still wants me back but there is now way that’s going to happen. Especially if he destroys my business. Anyway, thank you for telling me. Now I know how to deal with this situation. I think I should talk with him about it. He needs to take down this posting”.

Ruki seemed kind of relived because he now knows what this whole mess was about and who produced it.

“How about a bowl of Ramen for free? As a thank you for helping me figuring out who it was and getting me through this mess”

Reita looked surprise. “You don’t have to. But I can`t say no to Ramen. Especially if they are for free.”

Ruki joined him with eating something and again, they spent the whole night with talking. Reita felt like it wasn`t possible but he felt even more in love with Ruki. He loved the little stories Ruki shared with him, he loved Rukis smiling and laughing face, he loved to watch him work because Ruki was so damn passionate with what he does. And he loved the fact that he could experience all of it. He also loved that he was able to experience Rukis bad times and to be there for him.

It was around 3 am when he left the shop. He totally lost his sense of time but spending time with Ruki was all he wanted.

The next time he went to the shop, it was closed. Reita was irritated. Why was the shop closed? He tried to take a look thought the window. He could swear he saw somebody in the shop but he wasn`t sure. Maybe he should knock?

Somebody took the decision for him because the shop door was ripped open. A blond guy stormed outside. He cursed a lot while stumbling away. Reita was confused, who was that guy? And what did he do in Rukis Restaurant?

He heard noises coming from the Shop. “Ehm Ruki? Are you here?” “Oh Hi Reita… I didn`t hear you coming. Come in if you want to but the shop is closes today“ Reita entered the shop. Everything looked normal so why was the shop closed? “Why is the shop closed today?” Ruki sighted “You certainly saw the guy who was in the shop right now? It`s my ex-boyfriend Mark. He is an English employee who is currently living in Tokyo. We started dating around one and a half year ago. As you already knew, I broke up with him. You told me about his posting the other day so I contacted him. Seems like it played into his cards because that’s what he wanted. He said, if I don`t overthink my decision he will go to the health office. And guess what he did! They closed my shop now. He was just here to check if the shop was really closed and to see if I already regret my decision. But hell I do! He`s such a dick head. As if I would ever get back to him. It only sucks that he claims to have proof of the charge. That’s why they closed the shop right away I guess…” Ruki fetched himself a Beer. “Do you want one too?” Reita nodded. What a difficult situation “Oh Ruki I am so sorry to hear. Why is he such an asshole? Is there anything we can do?” Ruki gave him his Beer before taking a sip from his “Hmm, I have an appointment tomorrow with a lawyer and after that I`ll go to the Health-center to explain myself. I guess they want to visit my Restaurant too so I better be prepared. It would be good to see Marks evidence though. He said something about pictures but I guess that’s out of the question because all he wants now is to destroy my business. But I won´t let that happen.” “You will do it. If I can help you with anything… I am here for you okay? Don`t forget” Ruki looked surprised before he suddenly got up and hugged Reita. “Thank you so much Rei. That really means a lot for me” Reita stocked before he answered the hug. Did Ruki just call him Rei? They remained in the position for a few minutes, both not willing to release the other one. They had to stop eventually when Rukis phone rung. He looked at his display “I don`t know this number… Excuse me for a little” He went into the kitchen before Reita heard him answer the phone “Moshi Moshi”

Reita waited in the guestroom. It took a while till Ruki came back. “Who was it?” Reita wanted to know “It was the Health Office. They wanted to inform me what is next. They said I need to let the shop stay close until they checked the situation and stuff. So nothing new really… It`s frustrating” “Do you want me to come with you tomorrow? I could help you. Even when it is only for being at your side. You don`t have to go threw this alone” Ruki looked surprised “You are too cute you know that?” He laughed “Thank you so much. That`s really cute. But you don`t have to do this. You have your own work and ..” “But I want to!” Reita interrupted Ruki. “I would really like to help you threw this. And if it`s only by coming with you to the health office. Even if I have to wait outside. I want to do this for you” Ruki smiled. “Okay if you really want to. Tomorrow, 12 am.”

They wanted to meet at Shinjuku station so that’s where Reita waited. He was a little early so he took out a cigarette. It was the first time they met `private’. He was nervous, that’s why he needed the cigarette. He quitted months ago but I couldn’t be helped. It was the first time he would see Ruki without work clothes but same goes for Ruki. It would also be the first time for Ruki to see him without his work-clothes.

Ruki arrived a little earlier too and as soon as Reita saw Ruki his heart stopped for a second. He looked stunning. He wore a pair of really skinny black Jeans with some cool black boots. A oversized T-Shirt paired with a black Trench-coat. The sun was shining so he also wore a pair of black big sun-glasses. God, how can somebody look that stunning?

“Oh hi Reita! I nearly oversaw you. You look great. It`s nice to see you out of that Shirt for once. I assure it`s from the shop you work at?” “Hey, yes. It is. I work at a Shop which sells Music tools. Like Guitars and stuff.” “Oh I see~ But you really do look good. Good sense of fashion. And I see you smoke too? Mind if I steal a cigarette?” “Not at all” “I really like your baggy pants compared with the leather jacket. I never saw someone who can pull it off. You look like my bodyguard now. I like that” Ruki smirked. Was he flirting with Reita? “Well, I better take care of you know” The both laughed before they finally made their way to the center. They way wasn`t long. “I better go in myself. As much as I know they are not really open minded…” Reita nodded as he made himself comfortable. Thanks god there was a bench.

It took Ruki nearly 2 hours before he got back “Those are the biggest Idiots ever. They didn`t really try to help me at all. All they did was telling me they got prove and they need to see their self. Fuck off, it will take them weeks till they`ll visit my shop. Let`s go somewhere. I need a drink” Ruki tramped away. Reita really hadn`t that time to say anything so he just followed “Do you want a cigarette?” He finally asked, hoping it would relax Ruki a little. “Yes please” Reita followed Ruki all the way to a Bar who turns into a nightclub at night. They both got a little table. “I am sorry. I am just really really mad. I hope you don`t mind spending the afternoon with me here” “Not at all” Reita grinned.

They spent the whole afternoon talking and drinking together. Both of them where tipsy, Ruki a little more than Reita. The Bar slowly turned into a nightclub, having a lot of people who came here to dance. It was an alternative Club, he saw a lot of guys here who could easily work as hosts. Same goes for the girls of course. But he also saw other Japanese fashion styles here.

“Reii~ let`s dance please?” Reita raised one eyebrow. “You can start. I am not that much of a dancer but maybe I`ll join. But you do need to seduce me” It was surely the alcohol that spoke because normally he would never say something like that. Ruki pounded before he made his way to the dancefloor.

And well, Ruki could dance. He knew exactly how to move that beautiful body. And although Reita wasn`t a dancer he couldn`t wait to join the other one. He made his way to the dancefloor and Ruki grinned as he saw Reita “I see, I seduced you” He purred. Oh god, why does Ruki have to make this sounds. Both were really drunk to this point, he pressed his body against Rukis, both moving to the rhythm of the music. Rukis back leant against Reitas chest and he could feel Rukis ass slowly moving against his middle region. If Ruki wouldn’t stop he clearly would have a problem. But as if Ruki could read his mind he started to speed up his movements before he turned around. He whispered into Reitas ear : “You know~ I used to work here so I know a room where we could have some privacy if you want?” Ruki grinned and how could he say no to that? Reita kissed Ruki and Ruki took that as a yes. He grabbed his hand and pulled Reita in a small dark room. He locked the door before he pushed himself agains Reita. They started to make out passionately. Reita finger slipped under Rukis T-Shirt and he could feel his soft skin. His fingers slid over Rukis body. He could feel Ruki shivering under him. Ruki sighed “More Rei~”. Ruki also started to move his fingers over Reitas soft muscles. Hell, he was so muscular. He loved it. Ruki made his way to Reitas pants, unbuttoned the baggy pant. He licked his lips as he saw Reitas growing erection. “Let me taste your hard-one” He said before pulling down his boxer and licking across Reitas erection. Reita moaned in respond, god this felt so good. He dipped his hands in Rukis carefully styled hair. Ruki took Reitas erection deep into his mouth, licking all the way. Ruki was so fucking good at this´. “If you don`t stop I`ll probably will come anytime soon. As much as I`d like that, I also want to give you some pleasure okay?” Reita said before pulling Ruki up again. He kissed the brown-haired one passionately while pulling down his skinny Jeans. Thanks good the little room also had a little table so he lifted Ruki up and placed him onto the table. “Ngh~ What do you want to do know Reita?” Ruki giggled. God, they were so drunk. “I would really like to fuck you know” Reita whispered into Rukis ear. His fingers moved over Rukis lips, which parted immediately and wetted them. He took them out and started to prepare Ruki. He didn`t really feel like preparation and he could feel that Ruki wasn`t pleased with it either but he didn`t want the hurt the other one too. Ruki started to moan as Reita entered a finger. And Rukis moans were hot. He got a little loader as he entered a second finger and he could feel how impatient Ruki got as he added a third. “God Rei, I want you inside. Could you please hurry up?” And to speed things up a little, Ruki grabbed Reitas hard-one. “Let me take on the condom” Reita placed himself and they both moaned as Reita entered Ruki “This feels like heaven” “Indeed” Ruki answered breathless. “And know can you move please?” And so Reita did. His thrusts where slow but hard, both driving them slowly to their orgasm. It was passionate, like it meant more than just sex in the background of a night club. More like a one-nightstand. “Faster please~ I`m so close” Ruki moaned and Reita was more than happy to fulfil this wish. His thrust were uncoordinated and hart now, driving them both crazy. Reita took Rukis erection and started to pump his hard-one in the same rhythm as his thrust. Ruki came with Reitas name on his lips which made Reita come too. Hearing the other one saying his name while he hit his orgasm was the best thing for him and he never wanted to miss this ever again. They both tried to catch their breath as they recovered from the orgasm. “Thank you. That was awesome” Ruki said and leant forward to kiss the blond guy. “It was indeed. Thank you for showing me that room”.

They both left the little room. They stayed a little longer at the club before they both went their way home.

It hit Reita in the middle of the night when the alcohol slowly faded. He just had the most awesome sex with Ruki at a night club. And he didn`t know what that means.

Reita was confused. It`s been one and a half week that they had Sex. They both exchanged phone numbers but he hadn`t had the guts to write Ruki. What should he write anyway? Thank you for the sex. Let`s repeat that someday? As if.

It took them another 4 days until Ruki wrote him first

  * Hey Reita. How are you? Do you mind coming over to the restaurant? I am waiting there for you. Ruki –



Reita arrived later that evening after his shift ended. The shop was still closed but he could see lightning inside so he stepped inside. “Hey Ruki” Reita said a little louder. Ruki stumbled outside. “Hey Reita! How are you” Ruki hugged Reita and it felt amazing “I have some amazing news. The Health center was here today and they checked the shop. And they did not find anything!!! They said they have to check again in a few days, a surprise check, but after that I can open up the shop again!!! Isn`t that amazing? I am so relieved. The police also told Mark to delete the false information on the internet. My lawyer called me earlier. I am so relieved” Ruki smiled. And Reita just had to join him smiling. Rukis smile was the most beautiful thing ever. “I am not officially open but mind if I make you a bowl of Ramen?” “How can I say no to a hot fresh bowl of Ramen?” Both laughed and Ruki went to the kitchen to prepare the food. It took him a while since he had to prepare everything this time but it gave Reita time to think a little. What should he say? It felt normal but also awkward. Why was that so hard?

“Here is your food” Ruki said, placing the bowl on the counter. “Ahh that smells wonderful. Your Ramen are just the best” Ruki smiled. “Well…Do you mind me eating something with you?” Ruki asked, looking kind of hopeful. “Uhm…if you want? It’s your shop after all” “Oh uhm yes.. I just thought it would be.. never mind.” The brown-haired looked disappointed. This was not exactly what he wanted to hear. “I need to prepare something in the kitchen. You can start eating if you want to”. Reita was confused. If he wanted to eat something why didn’t he just do it?

He just started to eat as somebody entered the shop. Ruki stepped back into the serving room.

„Excuse me we are... You!“ Ruki looked shock before he got angry „What do you want?“

„Oh I see. Sending me the police while eating with your new fuck boy.“ „He is not my fuck boy Mark. And even if he was, shouldn’t matter to you. You tried to destroy my business! That’s why I had to send you the police!“ Ruki answered angry. „I saw you two making out at the club. How about somebody founds out you are gay?“

Now Reita got angry too. He stood up before he said „Why don‘t you fuck of and leave us alone? Ruki broke up with you. Get over it!“ „This is between Ruki and me. Get out of it boy-toy“ he tried to push Reita away but Reita was in a way better shape. “Don`t push him! Just tell me what you want Mark. I don’t have time to deal with your bullshit anymore!” “Look Ruki…I wanted to apologize. What I did was wrong. Maybe we can talk about everything that happened. I didn`t mean to hurt you.” “Don`t lie to me. You just can`t stand that I broke up with you.” Mark stepped closer, trying to grab Rukis arm. Reita just stood right next to Ruki, prepared to interfere if something happened. “Please, don`t touch me.” “Why, you like it when we still been together” “Yes, but that’s in the past. I…I like somebody else now.” He slightly blushed, slightly looking into Reitas direction. Mark looked between the two of them, getting angry “So, he is your new fuck-boy. I knew it”. He grabbed Rukis arm a little harder, Ruki hissing in pain. “Get off me” Ruki tried to get away from Mark but his grip was too strong to free himself. Reita couldn`t just stand there and watch. “Get off Ruki. He doesn`t want you to touch him” Mark growled before he punshed Reita in the face. Reita tumbled back before he punshed back. He hit Mark way harder than he did hit Reita. “You will regret that” Mark said before he tackled Reita and pushed him against the counter. Reita fell over it and landed on the other side of the bar. He needed a minute to get back on his legs, his vision being dizzy. As soon as he had a clear vision again he saw Mark touching Ruki, pressing one hand over Rukis mouth to keep him shut. “Let go of Ruki” Reita screamed before he reached Ruki, trying to free him. He needed to keep Ruki safe. He pushed Ruki away “Please Ruki, leave the shop! I`ll take care of this” Ruki only nodded, running outside while Reita tried to deal with Mark. The other one was stronger than he thought and he never was more happy he did muscle training. He didn`t really stand a chance, Mark was more used to fighting than Reita was, he could see that. They fought for what felt forever, Reita mostly trying to keep Mark at distance. Mark just hit Reita hard in the face when he heard sirens outside. And he was glad. More than glad. Mark also heard them, panic climbed up. He looked at the door, Reita following his gaze. Mark jumped into the doors direction but Reita managed to knock him down. It felt like forever until he finally heard a Policeman followed by Ruki. “The Englishman, That’s the one. He attacked us” Reita got off Mark, giving the officer the space to arrest Mark.

The Officers had a lot of questions and Ruki and Reita answered all of them. After 1 hour they answered all the questions, leaving them both alone at the Restaurant.

Ruki looked at Reita, seeing his now blue jaw. “I am so sorry Reita. I didn`t want any of this” Ruki looked guilty. “Hey, don`t you worry. I am just glad you are alright” Reita looked Ruki deep in the eyes. Maybe he should..?

“I… I`ll get you some ice. You need to cool down your jaw.” Ruki got him ice, softly placing it on Reitas Jaw. His touches were soft, gentle and careful. As if he was afraid of touching him.

He didn`t really thought about it until he could feel Reitas lips on his. How soft they were and how much he loved it. God, he could get used to it. But as soon as he realized what he did he pulled away. “Oh god Rei I am so so sorry. I wasn`t thinking. Or more, all I could think off was how amazingly soft those lips look and I just felt like kissing you and I am..”

He couldn`t finish his sentence because seconds later he felt Reitas amazingly soft lips again. This was heaven. Reitas lips slowly moved on his, it was a shy kiss but he could feel that there was more. “Don`t be sorry for something I wanted to do for months now” he could hear Reita say before he felt his lips again. The kiss was very sensual this time, Reitas tounge begged for entrance and he was more than pleased to allow him it. Their tongue played together, slowly moving around each other. Ruki pulled Reita closer, wanted to have as much contact as possible. He could feel Reitas heat when he slowly pushed his finger underneath Reitas T-shirt. His skin was soft, as soft as his lips and he loved it. “Ruki…as much as I love kissing you, we should stop..” “Oh uhm I am sorry. I thought you also would like..” “I want!! But if we don`t stop right here I will fuck you on the counter and I think we shouldn`t do that. Especially with the hygenic think you just went past” “Oh yes, you are right… Let me just clean the shop and get rid of the mess Mark produced and then we maybe can go to your place? Or mine of course. I`m okay with both. I live around 20 minutes away from here” “That sounds like a great plan. And it will be your place. Mine is around 45 minutes away but my workplace is near”. Reita smiled. He couldn`t wait to see the other one undressed. Even the thought about the other one being underneath him gave him goosebumps. As hot as the thought about fucking Ruki on the counter sounds like he really didn`t want to risk another problem. And they had more privacy in a closed room too. The first time they slept together was in the night club anyway. It was hot but the thought about actually seeing Ruki was something else.

It felt like forever until Ruki was finally done with cleaning the shop. They tried to head to Rukis place as quick as possible but both had the feeling it took them forever. As soon as Ruki opened the door Reita pushed Ruki against the wall, attacking his lips again. “How about I show you the important room?” Ruki whispered into Reitas ear and all Reita could do was nood.

He followed Ruki into his bedroom, he didn`t really pay attention to Rukis flat. He had time for it later or tomorrow morning.

As soon as they both entered the room Ruki started to kiss him again. It soon developed into a perfervid kiss. Reita finger slipped under Rukis T-Shirt and he could feel his soft skin. His fingers slid over Rukis body. He could feel Ruki shivering under him. Ruki sighed “More Rei~ please let me take my Shirt off”. Reita helped Ruki getting rid of the Shirt and in the same movement; he also got rid of Reitas Shirt. Ruki analyzed Reitas Muscles. “You know Ruki…the time we had sex at the Club..it was awesome. I never thought we would end up like this. I thought it was a one-nightstand maybe. I had a crush on you for so long now.” He confessed. Ruki looked surprised, but he had this one look in his eyes that made Reitas heart beat like crazy. “I like you and not only because you are a good costumer” Ruki grinned. “I like you too Ruki” He kissed Ruki again, his hand slowly wandering to his slowly growing erection. The second time they slept together was passionate. They took their time, worshipping each other bodys.

They both lay down, Reitas hand slowly run through Rukis hair. “I can get used to this” Ruki smiled. Reita laughed. “You should. I don`t feel like leaving anytime soon” Now Ruki laughed “I can live with that”.

It was pretty late when he entered the shop. He smiled, he was happy the shop was back to normal. After the rumors and the followed closing of the shop due to the owners ex everything settled. The shop even had more costumers. He went there once at lunchtime and the line went across the street. He was happy though. The owner deserved it.

The shop assistant turned around, looking kinda disappointed. Reita knew he was the last costumer and that the shop would have closed if he wouldn’t have entered the shop. “Welcome Sir. What can I get for you?” “Thank you, I’d like to have Shoyu-Ramen and a beer please.”The assistant looked very tired although he tried to hide it. He must have worked some double shift to pay the university fee. At least that’s what he heard. He got his Beer very fast and waited for his Ramen while drinking. 

“Kaouru-san you can go home if you want. We only have one costumer left and I can handle him myself. Thank you for staying that long. Take a day off tomorrow if you want”

The brown haired shop owner appeared with the bowl of Shoyu-ramen. He stocked when he saw Reita sitting at the bar.

“I see. So you are the last costumer and made me make a fresh bowl although we nearly closed the shop. And I bet you knew exactly what you did here. Kaouru-san, I know this gentleman. You can really go.”

Kaoru-san bowed and made his way out of the shop.

Ruki watched Reita eating the Ramen. They smelled amazing. 

“Mind if I steal a little bit of your food? I haven’t eaten something since 12 am....” he already took a pair of chopsticks and was about to steal some of the Ramen when he heard the blonds answer “Why? Make yourself a bowl. You own this job” He grinned as he saw Ruki pounding.

“You can be happy about being my Boyfriend. Otherwise, I would kick you out. And I am allowed to do that because you already said it: it’s my shop.”

Reita leant forward, kissing the brown haired one slightly.

“You can’t kick me out. I love Ramen way too much.”

He kissed him again before saying “and you too. I love you even more than Ramen”.

“I love you too Rei~”


End file.
